


Family Name

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beware, fluffy MPreg.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Name

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, fluffy MPreg.

**Title:** Family Name  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Family  
 **Author's Notes:** Beware, fluffy MPreg.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Family Name

~

“Owl post?” Draco asked as Harry walked in carrying a stack of parchments.

Harry nodded, distracted.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

Harry looked away. “’Snot important.”

“Show me,” Draco demanded.

Sighing, Harry handed him a letter.

Draco frowned. “‘To the Potter family?’” he read aloud. “I suppose we are... So much for the Malfoy name.”

Rising, Draco started to leave, stopping when arms encircled him. “I can take your name,” Harry said.

Draco shook his head. “No. It’s better this way. It just... hurts.”

Harry rubbed Draco’s pregnant belly soothingly. “It doesn’t matter what they call us, we’re still a family.”

~


End file.
